The pure enantiomers of the 3-hydroxy-3-phenyl-propylamine of formula I
are valuable intermediate products for the synthesis of pharmaceutical active substances such as e.g. R-atomoxetine, S-fluoxetine or S-norfluoxetine, which belong to the norepinephrine and serotonin reuptake inhibitors used pharmaceutically as antidepressants or agents for treating urinary incontinence and are of great commercial interest. The chemical structure of the three compounds mentioned by way of example are shown in formulae A-C:
